Blue's Clues
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Halloween is coming near and Yugi was hosting a small party for his friends. Joey had been invited and was going to go anyway, however when a certain CEO comes and demands something of him, he finds out he won't be going alone and a small secret that only he didn't know. Puppyshipping! And hints of other couples, please enjoy!


**:Hi everyone! It's kinda...been a while huh? Okay! Well, first things first! If you're just here for the fic and you know nothing about me, just go and read it and enjoy! If you know me and you're wondering where the heck I've been, please read on ahead.**

 **As many of you know, I've been on a long as holy hell hiatus and that's for a good amount of reasons. One: When approaching chapter fifty of A Pharaoh's Visit I had the worst case of writers block and couldn't push past it for the life of me. I had no inspiration and school was beating it down and giving me no time to think. Two: The person I used to work on these stories with and I broke up, therefore it makes it kind of hard to write and memories are kinda sad, but oh well. And finally Three: All the data for any story I had ever written (plus extra things I had made to put in stories) got deleted because my computer got a virus and I had to restore it. I currently am working on recovering all the data for A Pharaoh's Visit. The only things I need are; The rewrite of The Red Nile (Which I have in my head, just need to put it down on paper) What day I had ended it on (I thought it was a Tuesday, because the next day was Wednesday), a quick reread of how the couples react with each other and how the characters act, and that's about it.**

 **Anyway, in celebration of my coming back and as a deep apology, I have scrounged up a Halloween oneshot I had come up with a long time ago. It's a bit late, but better late than never, right? Please enjoy!:**

Joey would have been fine with Seto coming over to visit, the prick never really paid much attention to him anyway, but he couldn't be okay with the current situation. He glared at the door in front of him, tapping his foot harshly before he rose a fist up to the door.

"Will you get the hell out of my room?!" The blond yelled, beginning to pound on _his_ bedroom door. The rich bastard had basically stormed in after he had answered the god forsaken door! Didn't the guy ever learn any manners?! Rich people would have others tutor them on that kind of thing, right?

"I'm looking for something."

"In _my_ room?!" He slammed his fist onto the door harder. "What could you _possibly_ want in my- Ah!" The door swung open, forcing him to fall flat on his stomach, filling his mouth up with dark moss colored carpet, black dress shoes stared at this fallen body.

Seto rose an eyebrow at the sight before him, sure he had barged in without asking, but it was a good cause...Well, not really. But Wheeler didn't need to know that until later. He gently tapped the fallen male with his foot. Joey shot up on his hands and knees.

"You kickin' me now?!"

"It was not a kick, it was a slight tap." Seto adjusted the item settled under his arm. "I found what I was looking for."

Joey's eyes glanced to it. His face heating up at the memory it served. Why in god's name did he want that old thing? The last time he wore that was so many years ago that he doubted it even fit him anymore!

"Give that back!" Joey lunged for the item held by the young CEO, missing him as said man simply stepped to the side by a hair. Joey growled harshly; "Kaiba!"

"A mutt as usual, I see." The man straightened his tie on his dark blue suit. He strode out of the room, Joey, getting on his feet, followed behind him with a glare that could cause death if looks could kill. Honestly, the glare was going to give him a headache, and that wasn't even humanly possible.

"Why do you even want that stupid thing?"

"If it is _so_ stupid, why did you keep it?"

"That isn't relevant!" Joey crossed his arms, stopping when Seto halted at his front door. This annoying, rich, dumb... He paused, waiting as said rich boy turned to face him, his ice cold eyes looking into his own warm honey ones as they met. Joey had to swallow down a breath he was holding before he could speak again; "W-What?"

Seto narrowed his eyes, bringing his free hand forward and flicking him on the forehead. "I'm going to Yugi's Halloween party on Friday with Mokuba. You're coming with us."

Joey had to pause his thoughts, he was _about_ to yell at him for flicking him because it had hurt, but what did he say? Something about Yugi's party, going with him? He was already going to the party to begin with, but why...Wait...He felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

"Kaiba...Are you-"

"Do _not_ get a costume." Seto commanded as he turned away from the other man. "I'll provide one for you."

Joey's cheeks began to flare even more, this in anger rather than the previous emotion; "Don't order me around like you own me!" Seto calmly strolled out the front door.

"Don't you ignore me, Kaiba!"

()()()()()()()()()

The fall winds danced around in the street, calling leaves to it in a tango of cold and color. People walked the streets, jackets and coats risen to their noses to protect them the chilly, nose kissing breeze. Halloween decorations scattered among the area, pumpkins with emotions loitered in front of stores and homes, paper bats and plastic skeletons greeted many as they clung to the walls and doors to buildings with a eerie smile.

Joey sighed, viewing this from the cafe's window, while a hot mug of coco rested in front of him, breathing out white streams of sweet, warm air. He sat in a dark maroon colored booth, his green jacket discarded as it rested in his lap, revealing a pale white sweater underneath. Beside him was one of his best friends, Yugi, who sported tri-colored hair, his body adjourned with a light blue turtleneck and regular blue jeans, his dark blue jacket rested underneath him to warm his cold behind.

Across from him sat another friend, his hair silver and long and his name Bakura. He wore a black t-shirt, jeans, and his matching black jacket still on his shoulders. The friend picked up a similar mug to Joey's, filled with black coffee, to his lips.

"So," He took a drink. "What's this with you and Kaiba again?"

Joey sucked in a quick breath, anger and embarrassment flooding his mind; "He just said that I'm going to Yug's party with him and Mokuba."

"He just said _that_?" Bakura sighed at how dense his friend was. "Sounds like he was just nervous."

Joey let out a forced laugh. "Why in the hell would he be nervous? This is _Kaiba_ we're talking about here!"

"He's always nervous while he's around you." Yugi bit into a powdered doughnut. "He gets more..." He tried looking for the word...Harsh? Cold? Dickish? He swallowed the bite of his doughnut.

"Stiff?" Bakura offered with a smile.

"That'll work." Yugi smiled back. "He's mean around us, but he gets more blunt around you."

Joey rose an eyebrow at his small friend. Seto never acted different when he was around or at least he thought he didn't. How would he notice anyway? If he acted different he wouldn't know, because he wouldn't _be_ there!

"That's dumb." Joey stared back out the window. There's no way Seto would act different because of him, he never talked to him, he never paid attention to him, he never-

Bakura watched the blond stare out into the cold streets and rolled his eyes at the behavior. Joey wanted to change the topic, which is normal he would guess. He loved his friend and all, but honestly he was as dumb as a donkey.

"So, you and Yami decide on what you're wearing tomorrow?" He asked, watching as the shortest of the boys began to smile. He had to restrain a smile himself, _his_ was infectious.

"Actually, yes we have." Yugi reached for his mug of cappuccino. "Him and I are wearing identical costumes." He restrained a soft giggle, him and Yami looked almost exactly alike, excluding height, manliness, and eyes. To wear the same costume seemed like a fun idea!

"That's good." Bakura smirked, of course those two would match each other. " Malik and I already chose our own costumes too, but we don't match at all."

Joey listened to his two friends talk, costumes huh? Seto told him not to choose one, but he had taken his _only_ costume, not that he would've worn it but still...

"What about you, Joey?" Yugi asked him, his bright smile shining and tempting Joey to smile back. He did just that, lowering his face down to his cup of coco. What could he say?

"Oh, I..uh..." He laid a hand on the handle of his mug. "I'm not sure..." He stared down into the brown liquid, trying to escape into the foamy sweetness for shelter.

"I could arrange a weird gangster costume for you if you want." Bakura smirked, giving him a wink. Joey let out a chuckle and shook his head, raising his mug to his lips and taking a small sip, surprisingly it wasn't too cold.

"Nah, I'll come up with something..."

()()()()()()()()()

Joey paced his apartment floorboard, his eyes glaring into it as he took heavy steps and looked down at his watch. Yugi's party was to start at six, it was five thirty. Where the hell was he?! If that bastard didn't show up soon, he was going to go with serenity! He shook his head at that, what was he saying?

The girls were having their own Halloween party this year, saying how they wanted a girls night. Probably watching some weird chick flicks or something while dressed in revealing clothing.

 _Knock Knock_

Joey's eyes rushed to the door, glaring as he stomped over to it and threw it open...to see Seto and Mokuba in matching clothing. The two were clothed in a striped dark green and light green shirt, their pants a light tan and their shoes dark brown. Mokuba held a yellow notebook and a blue crayon in his hand as he smiled up at him. Seto held a blue lumpy looking object in his arms.

Just as Joey was about to open his mouth to say something, the blue object was thrown into his face. "Put that on and come on." Seto spoke, turning on his heel and heading back to the limo that was parked outside.

"You heard the man!" Mokuba smiled cheekily, placing the notebook and crayon in his pocket before he crossed his arms. He looked up at Joey's confused expression. He pouted for a moment; "Here. I'll help you put on the costume."

"W-Wait." Joey tried to say as Mokuba began to push him back inside the house and close the door. What on earth was going on?!

Seto leaned against the black limo, staring blankly down at a phone as he looked over stock markets and possible ideas for new products to create. How long did it take to put on a costume? It had only been ten minutes, but still it was quite a while. But when compared to Mokuba when he had been getting ready, he had to rethink.

The little squirt wouldn't let them leave until they looked perfect, it was a miracle on how he had let their hair slide. Although, he had said that _he_ looked the most like the character they were trying to impersonate. Who was it again? Evan? Joe? Jeff? Steven? What the heck was his name?

"Kaiba!" Seto looked up from his phone to view the person standing in front of him. His eyes widened a bit, not expecting him to have put on the costume without a fight.

On Joey's body now was a giant dog suit, however instead of the brown and tan color it used to retain, it was now colored in light blue and dark blue. His face burned red, clashing with the costume as he marched over to the CEO, wanting to choke him and finally let Mokuba take over the damn Kaiba company.

"Why the hell am I in this?!" Joey grabbed Seto's collar, pulling him close to him and glaring into his eyes. "This is a kid costume!" He yelled, wanting to ram his forehead into the man's skull.

Seto rose an eyebrow and pushed Joey off him, coughing to the side for a moment to rid himself of the small blush that had crawled across his cheek. The dog had gotten a _little_ too close...

"Mokuba requested it." Seto admitted with a shrug. "We do not get to spend that much time together, so I told him we could dress up as whoever he wanted." He paused, watching as he saw Mokuba come out of the apartment with a smile. "Neither of us wanted to be blue, so I thought of someone."

Mokuba crawled into the limo, ignoring how Joey's anger expanded at the sight of him; "And _I_ was the only person you thought of?! Why the hell couldn't you have thought of someone else?" Seto gave this a quick thought.

"Because...you're a mutt."

"Ex _cuse_ me?!"

()()()()()()()()()

The Mutou family house was sprinkled with bits and pieces of Halloween Decorations all round, the floors contained confetti of orange black shapes, skeletons and witches roamed the hallways and hugged doors, the refreshments held the colors of orange and black and around the place were the people, laughing and having fun as the spooky holiday ran it's course.

Yugi smiled, laughing as he held a cup of fruit punch in his hand and talked with Bakura. The small boy was dressed in a tuxedo with a long black cape, the inside being red, white gloves, black shoes, and then a white mask covering the left side of his face. Bakura was dressed in a simple purple suit, a purple hat resting on his head. When Yugi had asked who he was, he had simply replied that he was a gambler.

He turned to the other members of the party. Yami and Malik were watching Triston and Duke play dungeon dice monsters, cheering and taunting as the two played. Yami was dressed in the same fashion as Yugi, the only difference being how his mask was on the right side. Malik was dressed as a pirate, simple as that, nothing too fancy. Tristan was dressed as a caveman, his upper torso showing, honestly it was a wonder on how he wasn't cold, and Duke came as a demon, he wore a tight red tank top with gloves and black skinny jeans with black boots with fake wings adjourning his back.

 _Ding! Ding ding!_

Yugi smiled, waving to Bakura as he rushed to the door. It was about time those three got here, he was about to get worried and call to see if they were alright. He knew Mokuba was coming with Seto, so he didn't have to really ask him if he was when he invited the CEO.

He threw open the door, his smile lowering to a small smirk as he rose an eyebrow; "Joey?" He eyed the clothing of his best friend, not even taking in Seto and Mokuba's attire as they stood there. He made eye contact with his friend.

"Woof." Joey spat, making Yugi let out a giggle as he let them in.

"Big brother?" Mokuba whispered up to Seto, making the male turn down to look at him. "Relax, aren't you glad he came?" He smiled, making the other soften a little before he nodded slightly. The younger one's smile grew, slapping his brother on the back softly. Instead of the back, however, he had slapped his behind.

"Mokuba!" Seto let out a rushed whisper of shock. What was that for?! His little brother smiled innocently, waving before he practically skipped over to a different location in the room.

Seto shook his head, turning to his companion to see him talking to Bakura with a smile on his face. He looked happy, despite wearing a silly costume. Well, he _was_ with friends. He turned around to ask Yugi where to get refreshments.

Joey turned his head, catching movement in the corner of his eye and, by human instinct, looked down to see a yellow note stuck to Seto's butt. He blinked in surprise at what was on the note; "Oi, Kaiba." said man turned his head to him. "You got, uh...something on your ass there."

Seto blinked at him, curious of what he was talking about and reached down to his behind. He grabbed at the note he felt there and rose it to his eyes. He opened his mouth to comment on it.

"It's a blue paw print." Bakura smirked, crossing his arms. "Seems like you're getting pranked."

"Or..." Yami spoke up, putting a hand to his chin with a smirk. "It looks like we're going to be playing a little game, and you three just arrived and probably started it."

Joey's eyes widened, but _he_ was blue, wasn't he? Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one to put the clues in places for people to find? Who was doing-

"That's right!" Everyone looked to the staircase, finding Mokuba to be wearing a blue mask and blue dog ears on his head. What on earth was he doing? "We're going to be playing blue's clues!"

Tristan looked down at the dice in his hand. "Isn't that a kid's thing?" The one across from him shrugged.

"Who knows?" Duke smiled. "But it might be fun." He stood up, Tristan following suit and beginning to walk to the staircase. The others gathered around, each next to the person they had arrived with.

Mokuba smirked widely, this was going to be the day he could have some fun! "Now there are three more clues to find in this house! If everyone finds all three, I have a bunch of candy for you guys!"

Everyone chuckled a little, okay this was kind of cute. Being high schoolers, they didn't care _too_ much about candy, but the little kid was like family. So, they could play along, even if it was just for one night. Although, the rules were a bit weird. They had already found a clue, wasn't there only three clues in the show?

"Can we have some hints at least?" Malik asked, looking to the kid with a childish smile. Mokuba nodded quickly, raising one finger.

"First clue; I am hidden within my own color." He rose another. "Second clue; I am what my brother tends to hide." Seto narrowed his eyes as he watched Mokuba raise a third finger. "Third clue; I am where the body is laid to rest."

The crew looked at one another, thinking for a moment of the clues. Yami smiled knowingly at his partner, gesturing for the smaller one to lean closer to him. Yugi did so, waiting patiently for what he was going to say.

"I know the answers, but..." He gestured to Joey and Seto. "This game is not for us, my little one." Yugi blushed, the nickname catching him off guard as he nodded quickly.

"O-Okay..." Yugi backed away a little, only for his hand to get grabbed and held tightly in a stone grip. He sighed, smiling as he looked up at Yami. This guy...

Seto thought for a moment, something was odd about this. The first clue, I am hidden within my own color? But the color of the paw prints are...He looked next to him, Joey's eyes were cast down, deep in thought. Everyone began to spread out, looking in different areas. Hidden in my own color...

"Mutt." He spoke, earning a glare from Joey. "Check your pocket." The blond boy blinked at him in confusion, pocket? He had pockets in this thing? He reached to his sides, feeling the costume for a sort of pouch. Surprisingly he found one and reached in, taking hold of a yellow piece of paper.

Seto smirked, whispering so only Joey could hear it. "One." He looked up, noticing how Mokuba had disappeared from sight. He shook his head. If Mokuba had set up this game before anyone got here, he wouldn't be surprised about this. But Yugi seemed shocked, and his little brother had been with him the entire time that week. Could it be that Mokuba was hiding the clues as they stood there? Well...He _is_ fast...

"What is something Seto hides?" Duke questioned out loud. Tristan placed his arms behind his head and thought for a moment.

"Well, he's like a statue." He tilted his head to the side. "So, maybe like his facial expressions or something?" Joey's ears perked up. Expressions? Every Halloween Party had some kind of Jack O lantern, didn't they?

"I'll be right back." Joey whispered to Seto, taking a sudden dash to the kitchen. What? Was the mutt hungry or something? Within the span of two minutes, the male had rushed back with another yellow paper in hand. Seto had to admit, he was impressed.

"Where did you...?"

"Yugi makes Pumpkin cookies every year." Joey smirked, his voice overflowing with confidence. Seto scrunched his nose up, what did _pumpkins_ have to do with anything?

"Hey, wouldn't the last clue be a bed?" Malik thought out loud to Bakura. The silver haired man nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Bakura rose an eyebrow to the dusty haired boy. "Want to go find one?" Malik's face flushed.

"T-To do what?!" He asked, his heart beginning to beat fast for a reason he didn't want to voice out loud. Bakura had to hide a smirk.

"To find the _clue_." He didn't try to hide it now. "What did _you_ think I wanted to do?" Malik looked away, his face becoming even brighter now due to the statement.

Joey began to go up the stairs, ignoring everyone as he traveled to the top step and looked around. Mokuba probably wouldn't dare go into Yugi's or granddad's room. He ventured into the guest room and looked down to the bed to find a final yellow note. He reached down, taking it into his hands and looking at it. It held a blue paw print, but it had words on it as well. He read it slowly, his eyes widening.

"Hey, mutt." Seto called out, going into the room where the blond stood, staring at the note in his hand. "So you found it? You really are a dog, finding objects so quickly." He waited for him to scream at him...He didn't. He just stood there, staring at the note. Okay, this was beginning to worry him...He took a couple steps forward, closing the door behind him.

"Mutt-"

"Seto." The said male stood in place, his eyes widening at his name being spoken. Joey _never_ said his name. He waited, watching as the blond turned around, holding the note in one of his blue paws. His face was bright red, his eyes widened as he looked at him, he looked out of breath; "Do you like me?"

Seto froze in place at this question. Where did that come from?! "What?" Joey walked to him, standing a couple feet away as he held the note out to him. He took it gently into his hands, reading the note carefully;

 _Whoever finds this note, give it to Joey._

 _I have only a few things to say to you_

 _My brother is truly happy around you_

 _My brother hasn't been able to sleep because of you_

 _My brother likes you_

 _a lot._

Seto's eyes widened. Mokuba? Why did he, how did he? This...He looked to the man standing in front of him. His eyes were searching his face, looking for a reaction, anything to show how he felt about this. That face he was making, his cheeks red, a small barely noticable pout...He was so cute.

"Does that bother you?" Seto finally released from his lips. "It is true that I do favor you, quite a bit actually."

Joey gripped the middle of his costume, his stomach felt light, his heart was pressing against his chest and trying to break free, he could barely talk. He shook his head quickly; "N-No..." He managed out. "It doesn't bother me...not at all."

"But..." Joey looked down. "You never paid attention to me, you never even cared that I existed, why..."

"If I even paid you a small amount of attention you might have noticed how I felt..." Seto admitted. "I could not let that happen."

The two stood there, a silence enveloping the two as they just waited. Now what? What could they say? This couldn't work, could it? Joey was a plain person, Seto was a CEO...This wouldn't work. Joey shook his head at those thoughts and ran to the man, tackling him and pushing him against the door.

Seto let out a gasp of both surprise and pain as he felt his body come into contact with the wood behind him; "H-Hey-"

"Let's try!" Joey suddenly yelled out. "I...I want to try to..." He looked up into the ice blue eyes that stared down at him. "I want to try to make this work."

Seto's mouth opened a small amount, not knowing what to say to the boy pinning him against the door. "Y-You don't know what you're saying."

"I do know dammit!" Joey argued harshly. "I like you too! And if I say I'm going to try to make this work, it's going to work!" Seto rose a hand to try to get him to stop. "I don't care if you're a big rich guy, I don't care if-" A hand pressed against his mouth.

"Alright." Seto smiled, stunning Joey with it. "We can do that." He pressed his lips to his forehead. "Just be prepared to be spoiled rotten." Joey's cheeks flared brighter.

"Hey just because you're rich doesn't mean-" He felt the man hug him suddenly, stopping his words. "S-Seto?"

The man moved his lips to the blond's ear to breath into it softly, happiness swirling within him.

"Happy Halloween, my blue pup."

 **:That took longer than I thought. But yeah, Happy Late Halloween! The latest that the pharaoh's visit will be updated is Sunday, I promise! It'll be a joy working with you all again. Have a great day and smile for me!:**


End file.
